falloutnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Confederacy
The Founding Era The New Confederacy was founded 124 years after the bombs dropped by Todd Lee and its first president. Before the New Confederacy was founded Todd Lee was the leader of the guard at the town of Carolina (the area around the state house with walls and shacks). One day a raider gang kept attacking the town so Todd went out to find them and kill them at the source. He came upon their base at the Confederate Military Museum. He fought his way though the building and killed all the raiders. He started to take a look around to find some valuable loot. That's when he came across a history book about the civil war. Reading it he marveled at the antebellum society who had everything better than everyone out in the wastes. When he came back to the town of Carolina he went to the mayor and told him about what he found, the mayor uninterested in his findings told him to go home and get some sleep and rest. Angry at the mayor, thinking he had been mocking him he ran off to tell his friend. When he got to his friend, and told him about what he found about the friend went along with his friend thinking it might get him some caps. He rounded up a small group of 12 people Todd went back to the museum. When he arrived the group stared at what they found in the locked off basement. A stars and bars flag surrounded grey uniforms in glass cases in almost perfect condition. It hit Todd like a nuke what he needed to do. He broke open the glass and got out the generals uniforms and had the rest of the group wear the grey ones and they grabbed 13 Spencer repeating rifles in storage. Todd marched back to Carolina. When the guards saw the stars and bars waving in the wind they called in the mayor and told the 20 guards to prevent them from entry thinking they where another raider gang. When the grey clad figures came into view the guards not recognizing who it was opened fire killing one of the figures in the fire volley. They rushed to cover and the grey soldiers yelled at the guards trying to get them to stop the fire. Soon they gave up on that for the guns drowned out their voices. After 10 minutes of trying to get their friends to stop they finally opened fire. The fire fight went on for 15 minutes when Todd has had enough of this. He walked out into the open and dropped his weapon.¨What are you waiting for... shoot me.¨ The guard realized what had happened when they heard Todd's voice. They opened up the gates and told him what happened and begged for forgiveness at what happened. Angry ran in his mind as he walked up to the steps of the capital building and said to the people,¨Duty is the sublimest word in our language. Do your duty in all things, yet this man who hides in his castle above has killed some of the people he swore to protect. This man is not fit to lead you. For what leader kills his own men, and gets away with it. No More. For right here and now I declare a new nation. One which people don't have to hide. This is a New Confederacy.¨ The people rallied by this speech charged through the doors and the guards seeking redemption for their actions stepped aside. The mayor was mobbed and killed. Upon his death Todd Lee was deemed president for life, and a senate was formed. The guards all painted the stars and bars onto their combat armor and became Presidential Guard. Hearing of the new nation small settlements started joining left and right and flocking settler went to the growing city. Soon they reclaimed a quarter of Columbia into the recently renamed The Capital. They restored factories to produce small arms and make bullets. They put windmill on top of the flat topped buildings to produce power. Fueled by this new economic power they soon start to conquer the old province of Carolina, but before he could see it all the way through he died at the age of 84. The Confederacy had expand to control 85% of South Carolina. The Purging Era After his death the senate hosted a nation wide vote for a new president. Raider gangs seeing this as an golden opportunity attacked all throughout the nation. When the new president Jackson Pinckney took control he declared war against all raiders who have taken up holdings in the Confederacy. He was brutal and direct.